Star Follower Selection
is the thirty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Plot Gentaro, Yuki, Kengo, Tomoko, Ryusei, the student council president Sugiura, the former Pyxis Zodiarts Hiroki Makise, and transfer student Erin Suda are chosen for an astronaut test in a closed environment and endurance test, but Kengo's weak constitution and the arrival of the Aquarius Zodiarts cause trouble for the group. Synopsis At the JAXA, while looking for Yuki, Gentaro finds another girl named Erin Suda whom he was about became quick friends when Yuki arrives as she hints the day her dream is realized comes. However, the two girls get off on the wrong foot when Yuki's talk about a "Rocket God" seems to annoy Erin. Soon after, Gentaro learns from a broadcast by Hayami that the school is having its annual exam to determine who can enroll in Space International Development Agency's astronaut test. Though both would have failed, Gentaro and Yuki are saved by the bonus question thus joining Kengo, Ryusei, and Tomoko along with the other 16 that includes Erin. They are soon greeted by astronaut Chinatsu Hyuga who tells them they are to be split into groups and to spend 72 hours in an Isolation Chamber for a Productivity Test where they needed to make ten thousand paper cranes. Tensions get high, with Ryusei losing his cool and being eliminated; the others assume it was on purpose so he could fight any Zodiarts that might show up, but he isn't willing to admit he was legitimately panicking. Kengo does his best to calm everyone down, but when his health problems rear their head, the Aquarius Zodiarts appears from out of nowhere and uses her waters on Kengo. With Tomoko using the origami to block the cameras, Gentaro become Kamen Rider Fourze and fights the Aquarius Zodiarts as they take their fight outside before he assumes Cosmic States. However, his Limit Breaks have no effect on the Horoscope as Fourze learns that the Aquarius Zodiarts is Erin. Finding Erin at JAXA, Gentaro learns of Erin's reasons for helping Kengo and why she hates Yuki so much. Erin's father was also an astronaut candidate and a hard worker, but ended up losing out to a man who was less skilled but more charismatic; she sees Yuki as the same kind of person, and absolutely refuses to lose to someone like that. Seeing he cannot reach her, Gentaro's proposes for Erin to give him her Aquarius Switch if Yuki does beat her. In the second test, with Tomoko and Kengo transferred to another team, the groups are to each assemble a robot within three hours. After Tomoko's group presents a robot modeled after Shun, Yuki and the rest of Team B present a robot cat, which angers Erin as it differs from the design she suggested. Returning to the chamber, Erin finds something that enrages her and leads her to attack Yuki before Gentaro drags her off. However, as Kamen Rider Meteor holds the Libra Zodiarts at bay, Gentaro becomes Fourze to restrain the Aquarius Zodiarts to find out what happened. When Dustards arrive, the two Kamen Riders' fights are brought together. After loaning Kamen Rider Meteor Storm the Fire Switch, Fourze assumes Cosmic States as the two Kamen Riders use their Limit Breaks. However, Aquarius heals herself before revealing that Yuki hid a key piece of machinery from the last test, preventing the team from following Erin's original plan, which Erin believes was cheating. However, Fourze refuses to believe that Yuki to do such a thing as Aquarius proceeds to whip him relentlessly. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Cosmic, Elek (through Cosmic States) **Cross - N/A **Triangle - N/A **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States, Cosmic States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * Examinants: , * Students: , * Erin's father: Berndt Otto * Astronaut: Matthew Carlsen Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode, . *First appearance of Aquarius Zodiarts. Errors *When Meteor inserts the Fire Switch into his Driver, it plays the relevant insertion sound for the Fourze Driver, not the Meteor Driver. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Star Follower Selection, Winner Determination, Campus Decree and Principle or Pathos. DSTD08720-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 10, DVD cover BSTD08720-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢星・徒・選・抜｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢星・徒・選・抜｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze